Tokinada Tsunayashiro
is the current head of the Tsunayashiro family, one of the Four Noble Houses. Appearance Tokinada is a slender man with green eyes and medium length, dark-green hair that is generally unkempt except for a tightly tied braid along his left side of his head. He wears a loose fitting, black Shihakushō over which he wears a white haori.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Volume III cover Personality While generally polite in conversation, Tokinada is openly and very sadistic, and even admits that his greatest joy is watching people fall into soul-crushing despair. After learning about the "Original Sin" of Soul Society, Tokinada adopted a nihilistic worldview, believing that there is no excuse for anyone not to act with complete malice in their meaningless world.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Volume II Opening History At some point in the past, a young Tokinada asked his father about the Soul King. The father replied that the Soul King is the lynchpin that holds the worlds together and that without it, they would collapse on each other. When Tokinada asked what the world was before the Soul King, his father got furious and says that there was no history prior to the Soul King's birth, and that the Shinigami should be happy a being so wise and powerful exists in the first place. Tokinada pretended to be satisfied, but secretly bided his time. Many years later, Tokinada uncovered records about the true history of Soul Society and the greatest sin of the Tsunayashiro family. Laughing, Tokinada now realized that the million-year history of Soul Society is based upon deception, and that there is no excuse for him or anyone to behave any differently. Tokinada vowed that, until the inevitable end of Soul Society, he will act with completely justified malice and evil. Hundreds of years before the Wandenreich invasion of Soul Society, Tokinada became a Shinigami. At some point afterwards, he was accused of murdering his wife, another Shinigami. However, Tokinada's status as a noble allowed him to go relatively unpunished, much to the fury of his late wife's best friend, Kaname Tōsen.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 1 Decades later, Tokinada murdered several Fullbringers associated with Kūgo Ginjō on his family's authority, including the father of the Fullbringer Aura Michibane. Years after the event, Tokinada encountered an older Aura and, upon telling her she was the host of the Saketsu of the Soul King, recruited her for his plans.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 12 At some point before the Wandenreich invasion of Soul Society, Tokinada had commissioned Seinosuke Yamada to create an artificial hybrid Soul. Despite Seinosuke's best efforts, and the inclusion of thousands of soul pieces including some belonging to the Soul King, the Hybrid named Hikone was barely alive and could not move or speak. It was only when Tokinada managed to acquire the brain of the Quincy Gremmy Thoumeaux to serve as the hybrid's core that Hikone could finally be perfected and stabilized. Plot Equipment *'Soul Ticket': a special device under the supervision of the First Division. It allows for free movement between Soul Society and the Human World through the Dangai.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 15 Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Swordsman: Shunpo Practicioner: Zanpakutō : Kuten-kyōkoku is an ancestral Zanpakutō that belongs to the Tsuyanashiro family.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Volume I Ending Since Tokinada's personal Zanpakutō was confiscated, he stole his family's Zanpakutō to use it instead. *'Shikai': Kuten-kyōkoku's Shikai command is "Revere".Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Volume I Ending :Shikai Special Ability: Upon activation, Kuten-kyōkoku can reflect any incoming attack back towards the attacker, as if it were a mirror reflecting light.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 14 Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:Soul Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Novel Original Characters